Goodbye is a Second Chance Kakashi and Itachi 3
by 0o0browneyedbeauty0o0
Summary: In this tale of two loves, Bri will have to choose, the Rouge-Nin, or her best friend. Of course things will not be easy, but that is what makes everything all the more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_Green and turquoise lightning flashed acrossed the sky, the thunder booming in the background; yet the rain did not fall. My feet made no sound as I ran through the forest to his home, my best friend, Kakashi Hatake. Part of me was saying that I was too late, that he was going to be dead upon my arrival; the other part was praying to God that I made it in time. My feet moved faster, my desire to get to him before it was too late was my fuel. It was on the horizon, it was small, but very noticable to me. My eyes flew open in fear, the door had been left open . . . __**Kakashi**__. I pushed myself faster as I entered the house._

_Nothing._

_Silence._

_I wanted to yell out his name, but knew better. Stealthily, I tip-toed through out his house. The living room looked untouched, as did the kitchen. __**No surprise there.**__ CRASH! My head snapped to the stairs as my breath hitched. I quickly sped up the stairs and stopped on the outside of Kakashi's bedroom. I could hear voices, two of them. One was Kakashi's, the other unknown._

"_Why would I tell you anything?" Kakashi's voice seemed worn and raged. My eyes shut tightly, I could just picture the state he was other man seemed to shuffle around, "We will get her, with or without your help." His voice was monotoned and yet, it sent chills down my spine. Taking in a deep breath I turned my head around the corner, Kakashi was on his knees in front of this man, his head hung low. The man had on a black cloak, with what seemed like red puffs of smoke or clouds, I couldn't tell. "You can go to hell Uchiha." He spat at the man in cloak as he brought his head up too look at him. Kakashi tried not to show shock on his face that he just seen me, but this man was good. Uchiha tilted his head a little and turned around._

_Those crimson eyes seemed to penetrate my very body. "Looks like I won't be needing you anymore Kakashi." His voice was still monotoned as he pulled out a kunai. My eyes grew wide as I ran forward to try and protect my best friend. "Kakashi!" The man raised the kunai above his neck and brought his arm down swiftly . . ._

"NO! KAKASHI!" I bolted straight up my arm out stretched in front of me. My breathing was like Kakashi's had been in my dream, that stupid and horrible dream that had been occuring lately. I could feel my whole body trembling as I brought my knees closer to my chest, lightly setting my elbows on top of them. My fingers ran through my hair, trying to wash away that image in my mind. It didn't help that Kakashi was out on a mission, it didn't help that he was due back two days okay. **But then again, he **_**is**_** always late.** **I swear Kakashi, you better come back from this mission alive.**

Meanwhile:

A grey-haired ninja jumped through the trees swiftly on his way back to Konoha, on his way back to her. "I don't know why that Granny keeps sending us on these pointless missions. Telling us that they are top priority." His spikey blond student chided next to him. "Naruto! Stop! If she needs us to do something, we do it." The pink haired one snapped. "Kakashi-sensei? Why do we keep doing this?" Naruot asked his the grey-haired ninja. He took a deep breath, he knew that Tsunade was protecting the city, two people especially. "Naruto, she has her reasons. You know one of them." His bored tone rang back. Naruto just rolled his eys and continued to jump through the trees. "Sakura's right though Naruto, it's best if you don't ask questions." Kakashi could see the gates of Konoha in front of him and subconciously, leapt faster.

Sakura and Naruto just looked at each other. "You know normally Kakashi-sensei is a little more subtle about things.""They're just friends Naruto, he's told us a million times."

Naruto just smirked, "Yeah, just friends. That'll be the day."

"You know I can hear you two." Kakashi's voice called in front of them. Sakura's cheeks started turning red as Naruto's foot slipped, causing his face to collide with a branch. "Damn it!" Sakura and Kakashi just laughed as they slowly entered their home village, Naruto holding a bloody nose behind them. "Not funny guys!"

The three ninja walked up the spiral staircase that led to the Hokage's office, although it was manditory that the three see her, they all knew that Lady Tsunade was the pleasentest of people in the morning, especially after a night with a _little_ too much saki. "Kakashi . . ." her voice was already murderous, and he hadn't even said anything yet. "Hey! We haven't even-" Sakura quickly covered the knuckle-heads mouth before he could enrage the hungover Tsunade even more than she was. "Two days? What on earth took you two extra days!" Kakashi thought she was trying to yell, but knowing the headache that she had, her voice was merely a whisper. But hey, he wasn't complaining. "The perimeters are still secure, no one is getting to this village." Kakashi stated proudly. It was the truth, you'd have to be invisible to get anywhere with in a hundred yards of this place. "That better be the case." Tsunade growled.

Sakura, her hand still over Naruto's mouth gave her a small smile, "Would you like me to study under someone else today Lady Hokage?" Tsunade waved her hand off, dissmissing them and answering Sakura at the same time.

"Okay, I'm off to get some-"

"Save it." Naruto smiled mischeiviously. "We know where you're going Kakashi-sensei." Sakura gave him a knowing look. Kakashi, for the life of him couldn't figure out what had gotten into their heads and Bri were just friends, they had been through everything together. Everyone in town knew that Bri and him were friends. Best friends, but still friends. That wasn't going to change anytime soon. **Unfortunately.**

Back to Bri:

I had went back to bed after that nightmare, but both faces continued to pop in and out of my mind. It was probably the worst night's sleep I've had since I first moved into my apartment. I rolled out of bed at 7:30 that morning, aching and feeling as if my eyes could fall shut any second. **How am I supposed to train like this?** I made my way, extremely slowly, to my bath room. **Cold shower . . . yeah that'll do it.** I smiled to myself as I undressed and jumped into the freezing cold water, instantly being woken up. "YAHOOO!" as soon as I jumped in a jumped back out. "Yeah nice and awake now." I said looking at myself in the mirror, my dark brown hair (now wet) looked back as it clung my skin. The black ANBU tattoo on my shoulder stood out on my fair skin, it was my favorite mark on my body. Today I looked normal, despite the fact that I was far from it.

I finished up in the bathroom and ended up in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat but realizing that there was nothing. "You've got to be kidding me!" I whined, sounding like a two year old. "Yeah, you normally have at least something decent to eat when I come back." Another voice called from the doorway. My body snapped around to see the masked ninja, Kakashi Hatake, standing in my door way. Squeeing with happiness, and relief, I sprinted over and wrapped my arms around his middle smiling into his chest, "No more missions. I swear each time you leave I get nightmares." His arms returned the embrace, "Aw Bri, it sounds like you actually have feelings!"

I let go of him and glared. Around other people, I did seem a little cold and distant, but with Kakashi it was different. And he was different around me, he never sounded bored and was a little more easy going than he normally is. "You know you love me." He ruffled my hair and walked past me onto my black futon, "Besides the point Kakashi." I said plopping myself down next to him. He let out a yawn, the outline clear on his mask, causing me to yawn as well. "You can't be tired, you just woke up Bri-san." He said closing his visible eye.

"Nightmares Kakashi." I whispered as I leaned on his chest, my eyes slowly drooping. I could feel him looking down at me now, concern probably showing in his eyes. "It's no big deal, Kakashi-san." My eyes were half way closed now. His arm wrapped around my body, holding me closer to him, protecting me. "Well go to sleep now, nothing's going to get to you, not even nightmares." He whispered, bring his other arm to close the little envelope he had me in.

I smiled to myself, this is how it always was when either one of us came back from a mission. We would always fall asleep on each other's couch, and I would always feel safe. Nothing could happen to me when I was with Kakashi. Absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Pein was pacing in his office, he would never let his members see him like this. Worried, anxious. It was ridiculous how he was feeling right now. He looked over to his bed, making sure that Konan was still asleep. Thankfully she was.

He was stressed, his members kept disappearing left and right. Deidara and Sasori had been finished off (by some brats no doubt), Hidan had been blow to pieces and it would take Kakuzu a while to stich him back up. Hell, even Itachi had him scared there for a moment. Pein ran his hand through his orange hair, trying to figure out a way to regain the strength of his prized Akatsuki, before he would step in.

"Pein, come back to bed." Konan called, half groggily from the sheets. Pein turned and looked at the blue-haired woman lying half naked in his bed; she was the only one who ever saw him at his worst, despite how hard he tried to hide it. "I can't. I have to find new members." Hastily, he walked over to his desk and started rummaging through papers, his eyes quickly scanning over possible candidates. Konan sighed, getting out of bed and walking over to her partner. "Who do you have?" she asked, taking some papers that he had already looked through. "No one. No one has the power that would fill the void." He said placing his head in his hands, his index fingers pushing up on his forehead to relieve some tension.

Konan frowned and looked through the papers again. No too weak, not enough diversity. Too quiet, I can't handle another one like Uchiha. Not enough experience . . . wait a minute "Pein, what about her?" His face rose, his rinnegan looking at the paper in front of him. He had looked at her before, but discarded it quickly, that woman had never killed in her life. "Konan, she isn't a murder. She is ANBU Black Ops." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Konan narrowed her eyes. "I can see that. Keep reading." Pein rolled his eyes and sighed, taking the paper from her grasp. His eyes scanned everything, nothing popped out. "Konan, there is nothing special about . . ." he kept his eyes on the paper as he read it, but froze when he came to the sentence that must have caught Konan's eye.

"She has the Rinnegan, just like you." A smirk was plastered on the woman's face as she rose from her seat. Pein was speechless to say the least. He was the only that he knew of that had his bloodline's power. This woman can't be . . . Konan noticed the creases forming on Pein's forehead, she knew that he was confused about something; it wasn't that hard to read. "What is it?"Pein looked up from the paper, "We have to get her here. By force if necessary." He threw down the paper and walked out of the room. Konan just sat there on the bed, smiling to herself. "Yeah, what would he do without me?" Placing her hands comfortably behind her head.

Pein walked briskly down the hallway, his members bowing as he walked past them, all except for Tobi. But it was understandable why. "I hope you have a plan Pein." His voice shot as he passed by him. He didn't show it but deep inside that Pein knew that Tobi would eat his words. He continued walking, looking for the Uchiha and Kisame. Those two seem to be able to force people into doing what they want. He kept roaming, wandering unable to find the two he wanted. In each room he found members that he wasn't looking for. Hidan was almost fully put together while Kakuzu lay listening to Hidan bitch about the pain he was in. Zetsu was simply sitting out in the sun, no big surprise there. Where are those two when I need them? Pein though angrily.

After about another five minutes of roaming the entire hideout, he finally found them. Pein bursted through the door of their room, light invading both of their closed eyes, but his face still being shadowed to them. Kisame rolled over and tried to cover his face with his blanket while the Uchiha remained still, obviously unphased. "Get up, I have a mission." And with that he left to the meeting room.

Kisame rolled over again, onto his stomach. "We _just_ came back from a mission. It's Zetsu's turn." He mumbled, more to himself than to his partner. Itachi just laid there, looking up at the illuminated ceiling. He was growing bored of these informational meetings. He didn't like violence, but still, he wasn't a messenger. "Let's go Kisame." He lazily got out of bed, putting on his fishnet ninja shirt followed by his robe, and walked out. "Stupid Uchiha." Kisame grumbled before he was flipped onto the floor. Kisame stood up about to attack his partner but saw that he was already gone. I owe him . . .

Itachi stood in the meeting room waiting for his partner to arrive as Pein sat in his desk, the shadow still covered his face. "This is not another messenger mission Itachi, you don't have to worry." Pein's emotional voice that he had used with Konan earlier was gone, he was Leader now. Itachi nodded, Kisame rubbing his eye as he turned the corner. "Wake up Kisame." Pein snapped at the shark-like man, causing him to stand up straight. "Sorry Leader." Pein glared and then turned to the file he had in front of him.

"I need you two to obtain another member for me." He pushed the file across the table, Itachi stopping it before it hit the ground. Flipping open to it, Kisame scoffed, "It's a girl it shouldn't be that hard of a mission." Itachi closed his eyes at his partner's idiocy. Before he could say another word, Konan had him pinned against the wall, his arm behind him about to snap it off. "Careful what you say shark boy." She hissed at him. Pein showed no emotion at all, "Konan, let him go. You may hurt him after the mission is complete." She pushed Kisame against the wall, letting go of him in the process. "You got lucky." She said taking her seat next to Pein.

"She has the Rinnegan. Interesting." Itachi said to himself, still in the same monotoned voice. Kisame walked back over to him, rubbing his own elbow. "Ahh a challenge." An evil smirk appeared on his face. Itachi looked over the file once more, this woman was a member of the ANBU Black Ops, so she was skilled. Other than the Rinnegan, he didn't see another use for her to be in the Akatsuki. He would admit that the picture did flatter her, but then again it was just a picture. He didn't have time to think about anything but the mission. He didn't even understand why she was so important to the Leader. "You leave in an hour." Pein said as he dismissed them.

"One more thing, if you harm her in any other way that is not deemed necessary, I will personally punish you." Pein's eyes were swirling at Kisame as he said this. Itachi nodded and continued walking off. Flipping open the file again, he looked at the girl's picture, Bri Michiko, this shall be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_A long sigh escaped my lips as I tried to stretch out on the couch, only to be stopped by a pair of strong muscular arms. Half awake, I tried to make out who's arms they were. "Bri...stop moving..." a low mumble answered my squiggling movements right in my ear. Kakashi. I had almost forgot that he came back. "Sorry I have to get up." I turned a little to smile at the sleeping masked ninja, but he wasn't sleeping. "You don't have too." He whispered, his eyes moving from my eyes to my lips. He was doing it on purpose, trying to put me in that stupid little trance of his. I had barely noticed that I was inching my face closer to his. "Yes I do. Don't try to hypnotize me!" I laughed playfully as I wriggled from his grasp and off the couch. He just laid there, one hand behind his head the other laying comfortably by his side; that small line on his mask indicating a smirk. "I was close." his sleep stricken voiced called. I had made my way to the kitchen, trying to find something quick to eat._

_**What the hell, I've already established that there is absolutely NO food in this house. My mind continued to wander as I pointlessly searched the empty cabinets. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. A smile smile appeared on my face as I turned to face Kakashi. "I really do have to go Kakashi." I could see his smile clearly, his mask pulled down. Oh how intoxicating that smile, that amazingly gorgeous face was! He didn't have to say anything, he just inched his face closer, pulling me in tighter. This time I was disticntly aware of my head going forward to meet his. "Yes, but you're not going anywhere." his deep whisper was the trigger, and my lips shot to his instantly meshing with each other. My hands flew around his neck, my fingers entangling themselves in his silver hair. He pulled me closer to him, I could feel his tight muscles rippiling under his Jounin attire, drawing me closer to him. I could feel his arms tighted around my lower back and his hands hoisting me up on the counter.**_

_Our tongues danced as I wrapped my legs around his middle, pulling him closer to me. He broke away and looked me in the eyes. "I've wanted you, ever since I met you. I had to make you mine." But his voice wasn't his own... it was deeper, more monotoned. I tilted my head to the side, "Kakashi?" _

_"Yeah?"_

My eyes flew open quickly. It was all a dream? DAMNIT! I couldn't see him quite well, but I could feel those eyes on the back of my skull. "Bri? You called out my name, what is it?" he found this all very amusing. Not only did he catch me calling out is name in my sleep, but my hands were clinging to his Jounin uniform for dear life. I could feel the color rising in my face, the embaressment threatening to show it's ugly face. Sure, I liked the guy. I have ever since I first met him, but that doesn't mean he would return the feelings. "Oh... um... I was wondering what time it was. Got to get to the training grounds you know!" I tried to force my chipperest voice, hoping he would see past the facade.

He simply rolled his visible eye and slowly let go of my waist, allowing me to get up. "It's eleven thirty, you should get going." I had started to get up but stopped. He had never used that tone with me; the tone that said "Just leave already."

"No. I think I'll stay a little bit longer thank you." and then I plopped back down right next to him. That earned another eye roll. "You need to go train."

"I don't need too."

"Yes you do. Now go."

I was a little take back. I don't know what had gotten into him. "Actually, this is my house. You can leave." with that I got up off the couch and walked briskly into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

**Kakashi's point of view**

The ninja sat there on her couch, upset with himself and the thoughts he continued to have about her. They had been friends for so long, he had wanted her for so long. But that damn promise he made to Tsunade kept getting in the way...

"She musn't find out Kakashi! Imagine the danger it'll put the city in!" her voice was frantic but stern at the same time. Kakashi on the other hand, was furious, totally out of character for the placid ninja. "She deserves to know! It's her body, her eyes! You can't honestly think that she would use her Rinnegan for evil do you?" Tsunade slammer her fists onto her desks. "ENOUGH! I do not have to explain myself to you Kakashi! I have my reason of why she musn't know. You must promise me that you will never tell her." her voice was dark, but a hint of trouble was in her voice. She wasn't giving him the full story. "I promise. But I also promise this, if she finds out on her own, I will tell her that I have known all along... but was sworn to secrecy by her mentor." his eyes were daggers at the Hokage

**She wouldn't use them for dangerous purposes... She wouldn't even know how to use them. That's why I need to teach her. He sat there on Bri's couch like this, starring intently at his hands, contemplating whether or not to tell her the truth. What harm could it do?**


End file.
